Zeldanime: Enemies Within
by Fractured Sanity
Summary: Ganon has been beaten back for now, but forces long absent from Hyrule have their own reasons for making sure Link can no longer interfere. What starts out as personal vendettas soon turns into a web of intrigue that threatens to tear the kingdom apart before their very eyes. A Zeldanime fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Sword and the Mask

**Author's Note: This fic is meant to tie into the Zeldanime webcomic. Familiarity with the comic is not required to enjoy this fic, but it is highly recommended**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Sword and the Mask**

Near the western border of the kingdom of Hyrule lay the rolling vineyards of the Otten family, an old but small family of lesser aristocrats who spent many generations perfecting the art and craft of the vintner. Despite their established status, the Ottens could not be said to hold much influence except at the dinner table, where the emblem of crossed swords over a grapevine laurel guaranteed that the contents were a product of their considerable skill.

Miles, the youngest member of this worthy family, dismounted from the carriage that brought him from the military academy in Calatia and looked up at the aging manor that he called home. He was by all accounts a model specimen of the Hylian gentry: trim, straight-backed, clear-skinned, neatly-groomed, and finely dressed.

A pair of servants opened the doors for him and he exchanged enthusiastic greetings with his parents. They retired to the parlor with a bottle of dessert wine that he brought back from the academy, and while he told them of his time abroad they all sampled the drink and agreed that while nice, it couldn't compare to what their grapes could produce.

Sir Sigurd Otten relaxed in his chair as the conversation started dying down and laid his walking stick across his knees. He smiled as he thought that his son might one day be leading armies rather than fighting in the rank and file.

"So lad, what are you going to do that you're back? No doubt you'll be summoned to serve at court when the king learns of your newfound education. Most lads your age want to be knights or adventurers, not a lot of competition for officers these days."

"I dare say he will be summoned to court, but not because of his ability to make war," argued Lady Olivia Otten. "Those fencing lessons and officer school might impress the men, but what this kingdom needs more than ever is someone who knows courtly etiquette and how to properly manage their underlings. And thanks to me he has those qualities in spades."

She ran a hand through his light brown hair as he looked down into his glass with a carefully neutral expression. He loved his parents dearly, but the obligation to elevate the family name weighed heavily on him at times. He wouldn't mind it quite so much if his parents didn't have conflicting ideas about how to best go about it. He sometimes regretted that he didn't have any siblings.

"What's he going to need all that for? With Ganon trying to start trouble I say we need a hero and commander more than anything."

"I'll tell you what he needs that for. The king has only a single heir and an urgent reason to make sure that number is doubled. He's not going to let some unwashed libertine carry on the royal line now is he. Besides, Miles and the princess are only two years apart."

Miles put down his glass. "Actually, I was planning on taking up her request for a bodyguard."

He took a weathered piece of parchment from his pocked and unfolded in so they could see. It advertised that Princess Zelda was offering the position of her royal protector to anyone who traveled to the capital and bested her in single combat.

"I was declared champion in the academy dueling club. I'm confident can best just about anyone in a fair fight."

His parents looked at each other uncertainly, then turned back to him.

"You didn't hear about it then?" his mother wringed her hands.

"Hear about what?" his heart dropped.

"Someone else already won."

A silence descended on the room. Miles took a deep breath. So that was it then. His one chance to satisfy both his mother's desire to get close to the princess and his father's desire to get some sort of high-ranking military posting. Gone.

"Who?"

"A traveling adventurer of some sort. His name was...Slink, or something like that." his father explained with a sour tone. He had very clear views about adventurer's role in the world and it didn't include royal patronage.

"It's a travesty really." his mother said, "Letting just any vagabond who can swing a sword get that close to her highness. I heard that they didn't even let any of the knights compete! I'm sure any of them could be up to the task."

"A travesty." Miles agreed quietly. After a moment he stood up. "I think I know what I'm going to do next."

"What's that Miles?" his mother asked rather worried. She rarely heard her son use that tone.

"I'm going to show this 'protector' what real swordsmanship is."

* * *

In a moonlit clearing in on of Hyrule's darkest forests, a robed figure stood waiting. His dark robes and gloves seemed to make the rest of him fade into the shadows, seemingly leaving a gleaming, face-obscuring white porcelain mask suspended in midair.

He shifted imperceptibly as a number of moblins entered the clearing, each wielding a weapon whose points or edges gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. The largest one, easily seven foot tall, stomped up to the masked figure and said, "You've got a lot of guts, coming back here after what you pulled Seele."

"As thrilled as I am to see your porcine countenance again Othrac, I didn't come here of my own accord. Your master summoned me." Seele replied levelly.

"That he did. But I don't think he'll mind if we beat a little payback out of you for running out on us first." His companions, six of the meaner moblins he'd seen, stepped forward and brandished their weapons and grunting at the chance of spilling some blood.

If Seele's expression changed, they didn't see it. He waved a hand and there was a flash of light. A dark fire enveloped the approaching moblins and they squealed and ran about slapping at their clothes in vain as they tried to extinguish the magical fires that engulfed them. Othrac stared on in mute horror as he saw his fellows succumb to the black flames and collapse to the ground in piles of ash. He felt a hand on his arm.

"On to business then?" Seele asked as if nothing had happened. Othrac hefted his axe, then thought better of it.

"Lord Ganon wants someone taken care of: the princesses new 'protector'. Kill him, and Ganon's willing to overlook that you didn't hold up your end of the bargain last time." He shook Seele's hand off.

Seele crossed his arms. "And what's to stop me from refusing and going back into hiding? It's not as if I need _his_ forgiveness."

"Perhaps _this _might entice you?" Othrac smiled. Everyone had a weakness, especially Seele.

He pulled something wrapped in cloth from his pouch. He unfolded it to reveal what looked like a piece of eggshell about the size of a knuckle bone. Seele held it in his palm and shuddered as he felt the power in a fragment even this size run up his arm.

"You can have that now, and the rest of it when the job's done." Othrac said smugly. He looked forward to watching the sorcerer squirm as he struggled between self-preservation and greed.

Seele hesitated. It was entirely possible that it was a trick, and Ganon wasn't as forgiving or desperate as the situation would suggest. On the other hand, if he did have the rest of it...even the little fragment was an unexpected windfall. It wasn't as if the artifact was of any use to Ganon, he lacked the patience and finesse to fully realize its potential. But even so, he wasn't just going to give it away like that surely? And yet, when was he going to get another opportunity to collect another piece...

"I...I'll do it," he relented, "but I have to be allowed to do things my way."

"But of course." Othrac smiled. It unsettled Seele somewhat.

"If Ganon's desperate enough to re-recruit me, then that means a frontal assault won't work. I'll need time to assess the situation and plan the best method of removal. All that will take time." Seele said.

"Take as much time as you need. There's just one catch."

"Of course there is." he sighed.

"Lord Ganon's patience is not infinite. If he's able to get rid of the boy before you do, then the deal is off, and I hope you've got a good hiding place then." he held his axe up so the moonlight gleamed over the razor sharp blade.

Seele sighed, deeper this time. "Not a moment to lose then is there?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Rake and the Witch

**Author's note: Special thanks to Crazyfreak for promoting this piece of mine and that lovely sketch of Miles. Progress on this piece has been greatly buoyed by your enthusiasm.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Rake and the Witch**

Miles didn't like going to the Broken Tether inn and tavern, and there was a good reason for that: It was a den of thieves. He heard that it was a place even the town guard turned a blind eye to, and as such it was a good place to go to get lost. It was pretty easy to get lost just trying to find the place. Once you arrived in the castle town market you had to navigate a veritable maze of back alleys and side streets with only the smell of cheap grain alcohol to guide you.

He also heard that hardly anyone ever got mugged in there these days, but considering the source of this assertion was a career highwayman, he decided to take precautions. He dressed up in the most roguish attire he had, which happened to be his dueling garb. It was a mostly leather affair, coat, greaves, gloves, boots and all, with mail sewn into the lining. Back at the hotel he thought it looked rather tough, but after seeing some of the toughs that wandered these back alleys he started to feel like a sheep in a dogskin walking amongst wolves.

He arrived at the Broken Tether, though he almost walked past it. It wasn't exactly a place that advertised itself. He walked in and was greeted with a dozen pairs of dark piercing eyes that looked him up and down, settled on the sword on his side, and turned away. He pushed his way through the almost tangible gloom and found himself at the bar where and unbidden tankard of unpleasantly chemical fluid was already being set down for him by the least distinguishable man he'd ever seen.

He pulled a silver coin from his pocket and slid it towards the barman. "I'm looking for Ritter Creed."

The coin disappeared somewhere into the barman's apron and he gestured with his head towards the back of the room. Miles looked in that direction and saw his cousin near the back of the establishment drinking alone. He seemed to realize he was being looked at and looked up and flashed a mischievous smirk as he saw who it was.

A careful observer might see the familial similarities, the same jawline, the same nose, the same general build, but there the similarities ended. Miles's complexion was clean and light, while Ritter's was more dark and weathered. Miles also kept his posture straight while his cousin was much more relaxed. As was his respect to the law.

"So then, what brings my favorite cousin to a little dump like this?" Ritter asked cheerfully as Miles took a seat next to him.

"As much as I hate to say it, I need your help." Miles explained as he tried not to inhale the fumes from his cousin's drink. "Do you know anything about that boy who princess Zelda recently took on as her protector?

Ritter raised his tankard to his lips as he thought about this. "I was there long enough to catch the tail end of the duel if that's what you're asking. Other than that, I can't say I know anything about him."

Miles sat up expectantly. "Tell me how he fights. Does he use the Court style, maybe he's self taught?"

"Now what would little old me know about fighting?" Ritter flashed his trademark smirk.

Miles laid his palms flat against the table. "Come on Ritter, we used to spar together when we were kids, surely _something_ rubbed off on you. Come on, this is important!"

Ritter put down his drink and met Miles's earnest gaze. Eventually he sighed. "Like I said, I only caught the last bit of the fight. The rest I picked up through hearsay, so take that for what it's worth. They say he favors sword and shield, though when I got there he was fighting with just a single sword."

"Was he using it one-handed or two?" Miles leaned in closer.

"One. Sort of like that style we used to spar in."

"Ah, Calatian Court style. Easily recognizable for its reliance on thrusts and-"

"Yeah, except not." Ritter cut him off. "He was fighting like the princess: lots of cuts and swings."

Miles rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he digested what Ritter told him. After a while he asked, "Is this man ambidextrous by any chance?"

Ritter blinked. "How did you know?"

This time it was Miles who was smirking. "Some people call it Hylian Court style, the practice of using a single straight sword without a shield or dagger for backup. It's a compromise between power and speed, but it's exhausting to keep making effective strikes, so they say experienced practitioners learn to switch to their off hand to keep them in the fight longer."

He stood up. "I think I know how to beat him now. Thank you Ritter, you've been more help than you know."

He turned to leave but stopped as he felt Ritter's hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, if you like I can ask some friends of mine if they can dig up anything else on this guy."

"That would be very helpful Ritter, thank you." Ritter looked at him expectantly so he added, "What?"

"They'll want paying..."

Miles sighed and dropped a purse of silver coins into Ritter's outstretched hand.

* * *

Some blocks away a bell rang as the door to a run-down potions and curiosity shop opened. The shriveled old woman who ran the shop hobbled to the counter and beamed at the newcomer.

"Seele! What a surprise to see you here."

The red-headed hylian girl at the counter smiled warmly. "Sorry to drop in unannounced Dame Hexus, but when I heard you set up shop in the neighborhood I just had to drop by."

"That's sweet of you Seele. Why don't you take off that mask and relax a bit?"

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. There was a flash of light and Seele, in his dark robes and white mask, appeared in the girls place holding a copy of the girl's expressionless countenance in his hand.

"I'm afraid have business to discuss with you." he said as he tucked the mask into the recesses of his cloak. "Privately."

He made a movement with his hands and put up a series of defensive wards so that no-one could listen in on their conversation. With a sharp cutting motion Dame Hexus destroyed his wards and held up a hand to silence his protests.

To the open air she announced, "That's certainly a nasty curse you've gotten onto yourself dearie. Come into the back and we'll get that sorted out for you."

She silently lead him through a bead curtain to the pungent back room where a great number of reagents were busy bubbling away in squat cauldrons or drying in bundles from the ceiling. She twitched a rug aside and opened a hidden trap door into the cellar. It was cool and damp down there, and the walls were lined by numerous barrels and casks the contents of which he could only guess at. Hexus lit a candle in the center of the room before she turned to confront Seele.

"For someone who knows how to hide so well you certainly don't know how to not draw attention to yourself." she snapped. "Didn't that cult teach you anything?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked politely.

"Magical defenses. If you put them up, people are going to wonder why they're there." she explained slowly. "The king here as people, spies which have a natural affinity for magic. They nearly caught me once, and now I can't sell my specialty goods because they're always watching me."

"It's good I came to you first then." he said. "You probably shaved a month off my investigation with that alone."

"What investigation?" she asked suspiciously.

He explained his situation, how he was back to working for Ganon and his mission to kill or otherwise remove the princess's personal bodyguard, and how time was not on his side. When she made an unsolicited comment about his choice to work for Ganon when it nearly got him killed the last time he tried it, he tried to mention the manner of his payment. He ignored the disparaging remark that followed and pressed on.

"...And so I was hoping you could help set me up with a base of operations." he concluded.

Dame Hexus gave him a long, thoughtful look. She sighed. "I still say you're a fool for going along with this...but there is a spare room in the loft. It used to belong to my niece and I promised to keep it in order in case she came back.

"I didn't know you had a niece." Seele said. "Is she likely to come back?"

Dame Hexus looked away. A heavy silence descended on the two as the darkness around them seemed to deepen.

"...If it's any consolation," Seele eventually ventured, "It seems that you have a long-lost granddaughter."

She looked up at him quizzically.

"Don't you remember? She entered your shop just a while ago with a nasty curse, and she told you who she was after you helped her with her little magic problem. Now she's looking for a place to stay as she tries to make her way in the big city."

It clicked. Dame Hexus gave Seele a conspiratorial smile and patted him knowingly on the arm.

"Come on then dearie, let's get you settled in shall we?"


End file.
